Ziva David Character Sketch
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: Sorry, this isn't really a story. But it tell's all about Ziva. There are spoilers up to season 7. There is no reference to anything past season 7.


**The character Ziva David, from NCIS, is a fairly happy person. Especially when she is around her co-worker, Tony DiNozzo, who they seem to have something going on between each other, but refuses to admit it. Like in episode 'Seldom', she finds out her father has been spying on her; and they see that Tony has been visiting her house at least once a week. They're wondering if there is something going on with them, she neither says yea or nay to that.**

**Her physical appearance is also fairly happy. She has a friendly edge to her. Again especially when she is with Tony, but with everyone as well. Her and Gibbs have a special bond as well, in 'Kill Ari Part II' Ziva kills her half brother Ari, to save Gibbs from Ari shooting him. Another thing Ziva has only cried in front of Gibbs. That I know of that has only happened twice. **

**Some of the personal habits of Ziva, is she like to sleep with a gun in her hand, and my guess is that it is just something she picked up when she was at Mossad, and just trying to protect herself. She likes to make fun of Tony, with all of his movie references, but in a more recent episode in season 7, 'Jurisdiction' where after a case on a Friday night neither of them to have dates, they claim that their dates cancel, but Ziva looked over at Tony to say something but she never ended up saying a thing.**

**Ziva reacts under stress very good. The last episode if season 6, 'Aliyah' at the very end she is sent by her father to Africa, him saying that she will be helping them. Then is sent to a terrorist camp, were she is tortured them trying to get her to tell all the information she knows about NCIS, but in the first episode of season 7, 'Truth or Consequences' when they haven't heard a single word from Ziva, Tony starts getting suspicious, the boat she was superposed to be on supposedly drowned, and there were no survivors. Tony knew better though, and he and the rest of the team, set out to find Ziva. When they did, Tony, Gibbs and McGee set out to Africa to save her.**

**When they get there it turns out that Tony is good with stress as well. McGee pretends to faint so he doesn't have to be a part of any of that. Tony tell them everything he knows about NCIS other than himself. When "Ziva David is dead," The man leaves and comes back with Ziva. Since the man has no use for them anymore, he gets ready to kill them; but Tony being himself and confident, tells him "You have 30 seconds to live." Sure enough Gibbs from who knows where shoots him. McGee and Tony gets Ziva out of there, meets up with Gibbs and goes home. **

**Ziva does react good around other people, but it depends on the person. Some guys just make her skin crawl, as she put it once. She can be very loving and understanding. Whenever she thinks something is wrong, she will try her hardest to figure out what it is, like another episode in season 7, 'Double Identity', Ducky starts wearing regular ties instead of his bowties. Ziva starts snooping around, but Abby is faster with this one. Sure enough Ziva did not stop until she found out what was wrong. What was wrong was that Ducky's mother had passed away. **

**Another episode similar to that is before she finds out a Tony has this girlfriend, she thought the reason that he was going to the hospital so much was that he was an outpatient for a disease, that episode was 'Suspicion'. **

**Her facial expression is soft and caring, sometimes mocking. Whenever she is talking to witnesses to a crime scene, she is always understanding and patient. Well unless they weren't saying really much of anything that will help then, she will start to loose her patience. When she is talking to Tony, she will usually only lose her patience when he gets to going on about a movie that has nothing on what they are doing at that time.**

**You can always trust Ziva with your secrets; she only sometimes talks about people behind their back. Even then it is usually only Tony that she's talking about. She will never reveal a secret that he has told her though.**

**She is honest most of the time; she is always honest to Gibbs; and if she even try's to lie to him, within a minute she'll tell him the truth. After she came back from Africa, Gibbs took her to the a interrogating room, had the people watching turn off the camera, and leave. Then did she tell the truth, and what all happened, in Africa. **

**The team does not have to worry about Ziva, she can take care of herself. On more than one occasion Tony has said that. In 'Seldom' when Agent Lee pointed out that Ziva had been late every day that week , Tony turned to her and said that Ziva could take care of herself, but she does need a little help every now and then, in that episode she was framed for murder and had to hide from the FBI. So Gibbs had to come back from Mexico to help her. The rest of the team helped too. They hid her from the FBI, and Ziva got who killed the man, even though no one else alive was there during the fight. She still had her investigator skills, and Ziva taped her confessing that she killed the man, so Ziva did not have to be punished. **

**Ziva has a past she doesn't like to talk about, she will take about it if it might help with the case, but other than that she won't talk about her past. She won't talk about what happened in Africa, Tony has tried to get her to but all she said was that the person who did all of that to her was just defending his religion. Tony tried to get her to say more but she changed the subject before he could.**

**Ducky and Ziva also has a very good friendship, whenever something happens with Gibbs she'll go to Ducky for help and advice. He will always do the best he can to make every one feel better. **

**Ziva's relationship with Abby was not very good at first. To Abby Ziva was taking Kate's place, and so Abby was rude to her at first. Ziva just kept on trying, and soon enough Abby warmed up to her. That did not happen over night though. You could really see that Abby loved and cared about Ziva though. In the episode 'Boxed In' in season 3, where Tony and Ziva were going to go check something out at a loading yard, and they got into a gun fight. They got trapped in a box, and they lost the signal for their phones. Someone locked then in the box. That whole time they were trapped Abby was going crazy worrying about them, both of them. After they were found, Abby gave both of them a big hug, and when she gave Ziva a hug that caught her off guard, so she said "What was that for?" and Abby replied with a smile and a in loving voice said "I'm glad your not dead."**

**The relationship between Ziva and McGee started off the best out of all of them, he let her in the easiest and he was nice to her. In 'Silver War' McGee was saying that he was happy that he wasn't the probie anymore, and that he knew what she was going through. **

**The first time Tony and Ziva met, they had a 'click' to them. It is not official, but no one would be surprised if Tony and Ziva were secretly dating. They have all of their special moments, here's a few episodes where they had those moments: 'Under Covers', 'Judgment Day', 'Truth or Consequences', and 'Jet Lag'. Those are the main ones but there are many more. **

**Ziva is an important member of the NCIS team. She is trustworthy, loving, caring. She has a special relationship with every one on the team, and they're just one big family. **

* * *

><p>AN Sorry, this isn't really a story, I did this for school once and thought I'd share!


End file.
